


Miscommunication

by resurrection_rite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrection_rite/pseuds/resurrection_rite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke muses on the difficulty of wooing a certain blonde. Takes place after the installation of Tsunade as Hokage and before the Land of Tea filler arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miscomunication

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me nor any of the characters from Naruto. They are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I don't recieve a single dime for this, so no legal actions should be taken, as it would be futile since I don't have even the aformentioned dime.
> 
> This was my first Naruto fic, so of course, it is going to be sloppy, perhaps even a little (a lot) OOC. Hopefully, it will be taken with a pinch of salt and enjoyed for what it is.

 

I hate it when he does that. Mostly because when he does, I can't help but stare, and that makes Kakashi-sensei smirk at me, and then I become angry _and_ aroused. Damn the dobe.

 

 

I can't even blame him entirely, as much as I'd like to. Naruto's is merely being Naruto, just like a black hole can't help but draw planets into its gravity well. But does he have to lick his lips like that after every slurp of ramen? And why does Naruto always get to choose where we eat, which is always at Ichiraku's? Figures. The dobe claims that I'm Kakashi-sensei's favorite, but it's always Naruto that recieves preferential treatment, the highest praise.

 

 

"...but then _you_ went, and I decided that it could be all right. I mean, if _you_ think it's worth it, then who am I to.."

 

 

Sakura prattles on next to me, perhaps in the belief that if she talks as long and loud as she can, I'll like her. It's hardly worth my time to tell her that it will never happen.  I don't hate her or think she's unattractive, I just don't want her.

 

 

In fact, she's my rival.

 

 

"Sakura-chan, what about me? I'll take you tomorrow. We'll make a day of it. I'll make us a picnic lunch and then-"

 

 

"Ugh, no Naruto! I was talking to _Sasuke-kun_. So what about it, _Sasuke-kun_? We'll make a day of it. I'll make us a picnic lunch and then-"

 

 

"No." I say it as coldly as I can get away with. I don't need her to cry and then have Kakashi-sensei make me apologize to her.

 

 

Sakura's eyes widen just a little, glimmering jade, dissapointed. She turns away and begins to eat in a mechanical manner. Beside her, Naruto is glaring at me and I feel a flash of annoyance. It isn't my fault she spends her time bothering me and not him. Besides, the guilt is already getting to me.

 

 

"Oh, okay, Sasuke-kun."

 

 

I hate it when she saids my name. It sounds high-pitched and whiny, strange, since ordinarily, I hardly pay attention to the sound of her voice.

 

 

"Damn Sasuke-yarou, never listning."

 

 

But when he saids it, even as a curse, I-. Well, I don't melt into a puddle of warm fuzzies, but it's pretty damn close. It sounds ...strong when he saids it, and strength has always been important to me. I hope he thinks I'm strong.

 

 

I lower my head, finding a sanctuary behind my bangs, pretending to be interested in my food. It's not fair! Naruto's cheeks don't flame when he thinks about our training sessions. Of course, Naruto didn't spend those hours trying to look alluring. Even now, I become warm thinking about it. We had no missions because of the festival later on and decided to spend the time at the training grounds. Kakashi-sensei was teaching Sakura how to improve her taijutsu in another training area and I decided this was my chance.

 

 

I had taken off my shirt, not only because of the sun, but because I had hoped Naruto would notice-well, the definition of my abs, the way my chest glowed with sweat, anything. Naturally, he didn't. The dobe was doing pullups. His eyebrows made a 'V' from concentrating so hard. If there's one thing I have to hand to Naruto, it's his dedication to his training.

 

As a last ditch effort, I tried doing pushups right in front of him.

 

I situated my self only few inches away from him, our foreheads were nearly touching. He was resting on the grass. His azure eyes were fixed on the leafy canopy above, teeth thoughtlessly chewing on his lower lip. Such large, pretty eyes. Such soft pink lips. I notice everything about him and he didn't even realize I was there!

 

 

At first, I didn't look at him. I didn't want to draw attention in case he showed any sign of distaste. I was slow and diliberate, bringing my body as high as I could, so as to observe his face, and then so low, my body rested on the grass. Gradually, I picked up the speed. I locked my gaze on his face, willing him to look into my eyes. I wanted him to see it now, the implication.

 

 

At first, Naruto kept looking at the trees. His hands were cushioning his head and his right leg was raised at an angle. His eyes were serene and slightly unfocused. It was a rare sight, seeing him in a state of calm instead of his usual manic self. It was like a catching a glimpse of a forest animal, Naruto seemed that natural there. My breath caught and I began trying to memerize everything about it. A precious memory of my most precious person. 

 

 

His eyes slowly bought themselves to meet mine. They remained unfocused, seeing something else. I didn't say a word.

 

 

"Hmm."

 

 

Hmm? Hmm, as in 'Well, don't you look oh so fuckable, Uchiha-yarou', or hmm, as in 'Why aren't you Sakura-chan?"

 

 

I slowed my pace until I stopped altogether, never breaking eye contact with him. My heart was beating wildly, roaring loudly in my ears. The warm sweat that had been dripping down my chest was now cold and uncomfortable on my very hot skin. And beneath my shorts, I was becoming sensitive and in need of comfort.

 

 

All this time, those sky-colored eyes became more intense, they way they do during a battle. For the first time since I've met Naruto, challenging everything I was and held dear, I couldn't read him. His sun-dark face betrayed not even the slightest emotion. Kakashi-sensei would have been proud.

 

 

"Hmm."

 

 

?!

 

 

Naruto flipped onto his stomach, nearly startling me. Placing his hands underneath his chin, framing his face with his fingers, he stared right into me. For what seemed an eternity, the whistle of the wind was the only thing that could be heard.

 

 

I tried to maintain a hungry, alluring expression while also trying not too look _too_ hungry and alluring, as if I didn't really care if he wanted me or not. I didn't want to appear desperate or weak, my pride wouldn't allow that. Ah, my pride, both my saving grace and the bane of my life. 

 

His face leaned foward, our noses nearly touching. I almost stopped breathing.

 

 

"You know what, _Sasuke-kun_?"

 

 

I raised an eyebrow, the calm collected heir of the Uchiha clan albiet one  trying to look sexy whithout actually leering. I realized then I should have practiced in the mirror. Two seconds after that, I realized just how desperate I really was to think about practicing my "sexy look no jutsu" before hand.

 

"You're a real bastard."

 

 

....

 

 

"Would it hurt you for like one minute just to consider taking Sakura-chan out just once? It'd mean a lot to her, she's practically in love with you. Yours is the opinion that matters most to her and all you do is shut her down. How do you know you wouldn't like dating her if you never try? At least give her credit for not holding back, for loving with her whole heart."

 

 

This was not going where I wanted.

 

"Since when do you want me to date Sakura? I thought you wanted to." Hard to say that. "What am I suppose to do, lie to her and pretend I think her spoiled and useless validictorian routine is actually cute? If we did go on that date, it's be a pity date, and I hardly think that would make things better." I sneered, " You know, for someone who claims to look after Sakura, you don't have a whole lot of respect for her."

 

 

I've never seen him look so pissed off, there was actaully a vien throbbing in his forehead. His face had gone red and he was breathing though his clenched teeth. Those hands had now formed fists.

 

"Is that the only decent feeling you can muster up for her, pity? What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you look down on everyone, anyone that might have been your friend? Everyone's so eager to get into the good graces of the heir of the Uchiha clan. And yeah, I do want to date her. I care about her, but not just because she's cute, but also a nice person. She's smart and she always takes the time to explain things to me, even when she's tired or annoyed. She makes mistake, but she owned up to them and she always tries to improve herself. I want her happy, so yeah, I thought I'd try to talk to you. Making her try to see you for the ice dick you are didn't work. Now I think I shouldn't have given up so easily."

 

 

"You make me sick."

 

He never gave me another look as he got up and dusted the dirt from his pants, walking towards the village proper where people were busy setting up the booths for the week-long festival celebrating the installation of the Fifth Hokage. Naruto always likes being around people having a good time.

 

 

Slowly, I stood up and then stopped. I tried not to move, not to breathe very hard. The pain didn't seem that bad if I just kept still.

 

Eventually though, I followed him. Stalked him really. Sad, to follow him everywhere, to pretend to go home and then watch him for the rest of the day. Before that, I always tried to sit just behind him or to his side, lovingly memorizing all his little qiurks and outbursts during school hours, just before going home to review them, edit them, place them in my mental scrapbook of favorite Naruto memories.

 

 

Today would be no different. I would watch him have a good time tonight and when I went home, settling into my bed, I would try to forget the conversation but savor the look of serenity on his face when he looked at me. It would be something to warm me at night when the lonliness became colder than I could stand.

 

"Sasuke, you coming?"

 

 

I jerk out of my reverie, Kakashi-sensei's voice being the type that can cut through any daydream, despite it's laidback quality.

 

There were three bowls, emptied, and three glasses with just the smallest amount of drink. While I had been dodging tragffic on memory lane, my teammates had finished their food. I looked down to see my barely touched food. 

 

 

"Yeah, I'm coming."

 


	2. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto thinks on what he would do to complete his mission to make Sasuke smile.

I like being around people having a good time. It's like I can feel in their chakras how happy they are. Even now, lying in my bed, I can still feel their joy. I kinda needed it, considering I screwed up earlier. Operation: SasuSaku had failed miserably. Also, I gotta come up with better titles for my operations.

 

I'm too use to giving him an earful. If I had joked with him, he might have merely grunted and taken Sakura out, even if it was to get me to shut up. That meant I would have to keep up with my current battle doctrine, 'til I figured out something else. It'd take a while; my opponent has all the advantages.

 

I'd do anything for him, and he knows it too, the smug, un-smiling bastard. He knows we'd all do whatever we can to get into his good graces. Even the guys like Shikamaru and Shino, who are never too impressed with anyone, are. All without ever trying, Sasuke is the most loved and the most looked after. If I didn't know I'd lose the little respect he has for me, I'd ask how he did it.

 

Sakura-chan loves him. I'm pretty sure of it. She has beautiful eyes, like green apples. Every time she looks at him, they become more beautiful, shiny with need and adoration. I had always wished she'd look at me like that. When someone looks at you like that, you know you matter.

 

They're both pretty well respected and liked. People criticize them for being stuck up, being too sure of their abilities, but at the end of the day, everyone accepts them as the standard of what a genin should aim to be. Maybe that's why I wanted to be with them so badly. If Sasuke was my best friend and Sakura was my girlfriend, it'd be the ultimate sign that I had finally been welcomed into the fold. I'd imagine being in class, Sakura, blushing and giggling next to me, and Sasuke, smiling and listening attentively to one of my jokes as all the idiots who ever dumped on me looked on with envy. They were envious not only because I was with Sakura and Sasuke, but because they were with me. It's creepy and selfish, but I didn't care. They weren't real to me like the way they are now. I just wanted everyone to look at me and give a damn.

 

It's kind of weird. A year ago, I'd never have tried to help them get together. If they got together, where would that leave me? The third wheel, the hanger-on that no one really remembers.

 

It's because I'd do anything for him. I really would. I'd go to the ends of the earth and across the street just for that moody yarou. It's like a burning in my chest but as normal as breathing. There wasn't some big realization or 'aha' moment. Of course I'd do what it takes to make Uchiha-yarou to smile, even if I never get to see it.

 

That means more, right? I doubt Sakura-chan could do it and she's braver than people give her credit for. She's smart and really great with chakra control, but she's not that fast or strong. She doesn't have some special move or possess a kekkei genkai. But every times there's a battle, she's right there, ready to give it her all.

 

But I don't think she could make herself give up Sasuke, to try and pair him up someone like Ino or Hinata just so her beloved Sasuke-kun could be happy. In fact, sometimes, I don't think Sakura is really love with Sasuke, she wants him like I did. For the symbol of having him. Everyone knows about her and Ino's fighting over him. They use to be good friends, practically stitched together at the hip. Before that, she was like me, lost and alone, taunted or ignored by the rest of the class. Then Ino took her in and stopped people from picking on her. After that, Sakura became one of the in crowd and everyone accepted her. But then Sakura stopped being friends with her and everyone thought it was over Sasuke.

 

I knew that wasn't true the day they both fought in the chuunin exam. When they were trying to beat the shit out of each other, Sakura started yelling about how she was going to prove she had become better than Ino. Some bizarre things about buds and flowers were in that too, but it was the challenge that stuck in my mind. It took my weeks to figure it out, but when I did, it made sense. This was never about Sasuke, it was about Sakura. It had always been about Sakura. She was trying to prove herself to Ino, and Sasuke was the trophy. Even if Sakura couldn't win against Ino in the battle to become chuunin, she might still just be able to win in the war of love. As beautiful, brilliant, and beloved as Sakura was, she was still the sobbing girl trying to hide her huge forehead behind her bangs, somewhere inside her. And she was just as creepy and selfish as I was.

 

That's probably when I stopped seriously running after her. Little by little, I didn't flirt as much as I use to. Sometimes, it would come back, and I would try to get her to kiss me or go out with me, but she just didn't mean as much anymore. She was still my friend, just not my precious person.

 

Sasuke started to grow in me. Hard and fast now, not the slow creeping since the day he would have given his life and dreams up for me. I would lie on my bed and think about him. Sasuke never smiles and I always do. He's loved but I'm not, yet he never smiles. Why wasn't it enough for him?

 

Because their love isn't really love. Love isn't just telling you that you how awesome you are, I learned that from Iruka-sensei. Love is also telling you when you screwed up. When you're being cowardly or weak, you need someone to tell you off. People only say those things when they care enough. That means no one has cared for Sasuke since his family died.

 

Love is seeing your precious person with all their flaws and faults and helping them to overcome it. Sasuke won't become stronger, physically and emotionally, by being coddled and awed over. That's why Sakura wasn't going to cut it. I had thrown her at him, hoping that she would truly come to love him once she really knew him, but it had backfired. It would have backfired anyways. She would have loved him the way she always loved him: as her trophy. Parading him in front of Ino and every girl in the village, that's what Sakura had in mind for him. That's not what he needed.

 

I'll give him that. He needs it. No one else will give it to him, they won't see him for what he is. So much kissing up and adoration, it's no wonder he's so bitter and alone. He's the opposite of me. No matter how much good I do, the village will always hate me. No matter how much bad Sasuke does, the village will always love him. He needs to be criticized and I need to be adored, but we never got it. He'll never adore me, but I can criticize him. He'll have all the benefits of love he needs then.

 

I'm so hungry for it now, the idea of seeing Sasuke smile. I've wanted it for so long I can't remember what it's like living for anything else except for becoming Hokage. I can't pull it out of me even when I'm so mad at him I can barely breathe. It'll be slow at first, as if it doesn't belong there. Then his face will light up, it won't be so pale. Finally, the smile will reach his eyes, and there will be a contentment and joy that he hasn't felt since he was nine.

 

Bending over backwards, not letting him see what he doesn't want to, that's Sakura's job. My job is to take it all in and throw it back at him when I think he needs it, at least until I come up with a better plan. Only then will he smile.

 

So I'll keep doing anything for Sasuke.

 

I love him so damn much.


End file.
